the first direct evidence that Copaxone induces not only CD4+, but also CD8+ T cell responses. Copaxone-specific CD8+ T cell responses are deficient in untreated MS patients and are restored during Copaxone therapy. We have thus uncovered a novel mechanism through which this FDA- approved drug may mediate its immunologic effects. We hypothesize that Copaxone-induced CD8+ T cells are important regulatory populations of cells that mediate the clinical effects of the drug through multiple mechanisms. In this project, we will continue to delineate the functional role and diversity of these suppressor CD8+ T cells and dissect the requirements of appropriate presentation of Copaxone to induce their response. We believe these studies will provide important insights into an overlooked area of MS immunology and will help generate better immunotherapeutic strategies. Project Description Page 6